Uma honra
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Faramir e Pippin conversam sobre suas crenças envolvendo a guerra, morte e sacrifício.


Título:Uma honra  
>Autora:Naylas2<br>Beta:Jodivise omg, vi, eu to te explorando demais, sorry  
>CategoriaMS - O Retorno do Rei<br>Classificação:G  
>Advertências:spoiler para o final do livro.<br>Capítulos:one-shot  
>Completa?[X] SIM<br>Resumo:Faramir e Pippin conversam sobre suas crenças envolvendo a guerra, morte e sacrifício.

XXX

Quando Faramir acordou depois da morte de seu pai pelas chamas, ele só não se viu sozinho em seu quarto pelos curandeiros que entravam e saíam sem parar, carregando nas mãos remédios, comida e água. Até mesmo Mithrandir prestou-lhe uma visita para lhe falar da vitória e da aliança com o Rei Théoden de Rohan. Mas a única presença que permanecia constante era a de um pequeno hobbit encostado à parede.  
>- Você é geralmente quieto dessa maneira, mestre hobbit? – Faramir observava seu companheiro gentilmente, procurando evitar aborrecê-lo. – Silêncio sempre foi considerado uma grande virtude cultivada pelos mais sábios.<br>- Não. – Pippin levantou os olhos, sem graça. Sua voz tão baixa que Faramir se perguntou se não teria alucinado com uma resposta. – Eu não sou quieto e muito menos sábio, o contrário seria mais apropriado, na verdade. Minha mãe costumava medir a gravidade dos problemas pelo número de palavras que eu seria capaz de soltar em um minuto. Quanto menos, pior. – Forçou um riso. - Mas até o presente momento nada havia conseguido me emudecer completamente.  
>- Então, sinto-me na obrigação de perguntar o que há de errado. – Faramir declarou, genuinamente preocupado com o pequeno companheiro. – Pois nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre nós na última hora.<br>- O mundo, senhor, o mundo está errado. – Pippin tornou a baixar a cabeça, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.  
>- Você fala a verdade, Sir Peregrin, e mesmo assim recusa o título de sábio? – Faramir lutou para conseguir uma posição confortável na cama.<br>- Eu era ignorante, senhor, quando estava no condado, cantando, bebendo, dançando. Mas essa jornada me ensinou coisas que eu relutava com todas as minhas forças em aprender. Agora eu clamo por esse passado, que me parece tão remoto, eu clamo por essa ignorância. Isso indubitavelmente não pode ser considerado uma escolha sábia ou até mesmo sã.  
>- Você procura uma benção. Todos nós procuramos. Talvez minhas palavras agora possam ser consideradas tolas, como já previamente foram. – O "por meu pai" passara subentendido. - Mas eu escolho acreditar nelas como um consolo, uma motivação. Minha crença é de que todos na terra temos uma missão a cumprir, um fardo a se agüentar, e é para isso que vivemos. Não acredito que acabaríamos sujeitos a uma missão que estivesse além de nossa capacidade.<br>- Mas e se morrermos?  
>- Morte não é sinônimo de derrota.<br>- Mas de injustiça? Durante meus trinta e cinco anos de vida eu já presenciei diversas mortes injustas. Eles não mereciam esse destino, você, senhor, não merecia esse destino.  
>- E esse destino não se concretizou, mestre hobbit, graças a você.<br>Pippin assentiu com a cabeça fervorosamente, suas bochechas queimavam de vergonha, não sabendo como deveria reagir a tal elogio. - Eu, não foi nada, senhor Faramir... O senhor ainda estava vivo. Eu não tinha o direito de desistir do senhor enquanto o senhor mesmo não tinha desistido.  
>- Não há mais necessidade para formalidades. - Faramir sorriu ao escutar quantas vezes o pequeno hobbit se enrolara, chamando-o de "senhor" nos últimos segundos. - Encontramo-nos em um mundo onde nossa sobrevivência é constantemente ameaçada. Guardo-me a satisfação de me cercar de um grupo de homens leais que gosto de considerar amigos, Peregrin. - Chamou-o pelo nome, no final da frase, para fortalecer seu ponto de vista.<br>- O se... Você vai ter que me desculpar, Faramir, mas meu nome todo era usado unicamente por meus pais e seguido por uma reprimenda. Não me traz boas recordações. - Pippin sorriu para ele.  
>- Então, como posso chamá-lo?<br>- Pippin ou apenas Pip.  
>- Pippin... - Faramir experimentou o nome, a pronúncia era engraçada, divertida. - Combina perfeitamente.<br>- Gandalf disse que eu confundo morte com o fim. - Pippin resumiu o assunto antigo. - Ele fala de colinas cobertas por um longo tapete verde, com flores desabrochadas colorindo-o. Fala de praias cuja água é tão límpida que conseguimos ver a areia branca por baixo e eu...  
>- Eu gosto disso. - Faramir deixou-se divagar na explicação do companheiro. Ele gostaria de imaginar era nesse lindo lugar que seu querido irmão Boromir se encontrava, até mesmo gostaria de imaginar o próprio pai, embora suas afeições não fossem retribuídas, feliz e sorrindo.<br>- Não é a idéia da morte que me assusta. - A voz de Pippin o trouxe de volta para a realidade - Mas a idéia de sua vinda prematura para mim e para aqueles que amo e aprendi a estimar durantes esse anos de jornada. O que realmente me apavora, se... Faramir , é não poder fazer nada para impedir. Eu não sou um guerreiro.  
>- Parece-me muito ilógico que sua participação na sociedade fosse concedida se você não a merecesse. – Faramir retorquiu, calmamente.<br>- Eu não sou um guerreiro. - Pippin teimou. - A única vez, antes disso tudo, em que eu empunhei uma espada foi uma de madeira contra meu querido primo Merry. - Sorriu involuntariamente ao mencionar o nome do primo mas seu sorriso logo murchou e ele levou a mão ao peito, agarrando sua camisa com força, como se pudesse arrancar toda saudade e preocupação para jogá-las fora. - E eu perdi! - O hobbit exclamou em seguida, levantando as duas mãos. - Eu não luto, eu brinco, eu... Eu rio, eu danço, eu roubo e explodo os fogos de artifício do Gandalf!  
>- Do Mithrandir? - Faramir levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando amenizar a situação.<br>- Sim, foi perfeito. - Pippin fechou os olhos, um sorriso brotando em seus lábios. - Muito bonito. Eu faço esse tipo de coisa, Faramir, eu não luto e eu não... - Sentiu os olhos de encherem de lágrimas. - Eu não choro. - Completou num sussurro, pressionando os punhos cerrados contra os olhos. - Eu não entendo a... A necessidade da guerra, da matança, é como se todos estivessem empenhados a tornar o mundo um lugar horrível... enfeiá-lo. - Fez uma careta no final, receando não ter conseguido se expressar bem.  
>- Permita-me discordar. - Faramir forçou-se a sentar e Pippin correu para afofar-lhe o travesseiro. - Tudo bem, obrigado. - Agradeceu, assentindo com a cabeça e continuou seu discurso ao ver o hobbit sentar-se também, aproximando a cadeira da cama. - Talvez o motivo para começar uma guerra não seja um dos mais nobres mas a adrenalina que você sente e o orgulho por empenhar uma espada para defender seu rei, sua casa, seus amigos... - Sua voz aumentou inconscientemente. - É avassalador, é emocionante, é lindo. Seu coração bate tão alto que você não consegue ouvir mais nada, nem seus próprios gritos. E quando você olha para um lado, para um amigo, um patriota, você percebe no brilho de seus olhos a mesma necessidade, o mesmo desejo de vencer ou morrer por esse ideal. Você não está sozinho, você nunca está sozinho. Mesmo se você sucumbir, você terá feito por merecer um lugar honroso ao lado de seus ancestrais.<br>- Você faz a guerra parecer poético. - Pippin respondeu, baixinho.  
>- Quantas músicas você conhece sobre batalhas? Ou morte? - Faramir inquiriu.<br>- Eu... inúmeras. - O hobbit engoliu em seco, insatisfeito com a verdade. - Mas nenhuma feliz. - Adicionou rapidamente, com ar de superioridade.  
>Faramir riu. - Você é precioso, pequeno hobbit.<br>Pippin corou com o elogio e eles caíram num silêncio confortável até o menor deles o quebrar: - Faramir, posso, posso fazer uma pergunta para você?  
>O cavaleiro foi pego desprevenido : - Lógico, pequenino.<br>- Você realmente acha que temos chance de ganhar? Que o Frodo e Sam vão conseguir? Que o Merry vai melhorar e que... Que não haverá mortes e que... que a de Boromir não terá sido em vão? - Começou a gaguejar as palavras, de tanto que tremia.  
>- Pippin. - Faramir chamou-lhe a atenção. - Por menor que seja a chance, vale a pena lutar. Vale a pena o risco. Tenho certeza Boromir não se arrepende de ter se sacrificado.<br>- Como... Como você sabe? - Pippin retrucou, um tanto malcriado.  
>- Porque eu não me arrependeria.<br>- Eu... - O hobbit abriu a boca para responder mas as palavras morreram na sua garganta, em seu lugar deixou escapar um soluço e levou a mão rapidamente a boca para cobrí-la. - Eu... Eu sinto muito. - Nunca em sua vida, ele poderia sequer ter cogitado a hipótese de que desempenharia um papel importante para qualquer um fora do Condado. Muito menos esperaria alguém disposto a morrer para salvá-lo. E mesmo assim... - Obrigado, Faramir. - Não viu mais sentido em conter as lágrimas e fechou os olhos com força, forçando-as a sair.  
>- Eu estaria na batalha nos portões do Mordor, eu estaria lá ao lado de meus irmãos para lutar por esse fio de esperança, Pippin. Mas receio que na minha condição, eu apenas atrapalharia.<br>- Eu vou estar lá, em seu lugar. - Pippin levantou a cabeça rapidamente.  
>- Mestre hobbit...<br>- Não, eu vou estar lá. - Se Faramir acreditava em sua importância nessa guerra, ele seria importante, simples assim. Ele seria merecedor de tal elogio. - Eu vou matar orcs, Faramir, eu prometo.  
>O cavaleiro emudeceu por alguns segundos mas depois sorriu. – Você é nobre, Peregrin Took.<br>- Mas? - Pippin riu de volta.  
>- Mas você é um tolo. - Olhou-o afetuosamente, um sorriso ameaçando se formar.<br>Essas palavras alargaram ainda mais o sorriso no rosto do jovem hobbit e ele riu abertamente. - Sim, Faramir, eu sou.

XXX

- Pip, oh, pip, meu amor, meu querido primo, por favor, por favor, eu quero ver seus olhos de novo, por favor, pip, o que você foi fazer, por quê? - Merry tremia tanto que mal conseguia pensar nas palavras, colocando tudo para fora de uma vez, sem se preocupar em fazer sentido.  
>- Está tudo bem, Merry. - Aragorn tentou acalmar o pobre hobbit, colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Respire fundo. – Instruiu. - O que Pippin diria se te visse nesse estado?<br>- Eu não posso, Passolargo, eu não posso. - Merry mal procurava conter as lágrimas. - Não quando meu pri... Quando meu Pip está nessa cama parecendo... Parecendo... - Ele nem conseguia completar a palavra num temor de que acabasse por torná-la real se a pronunciasse.  
>- Merry. - Legolas o chamou, com a voz de veludo. – Dê-me a sua mão. - O hobbit obedeceu, ainda trêmulo e o elfo a repousou sobre a barriga de Pippin. - Está sentindo isso? Sobe e desce. - Legolas continuava a lhe falar gentilmente. - Ele está respirando.<br>- Ele está respirando. - Merry fechou os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas caírem-lhe pelo rosto.  
>- Respire com o seu primo, Merry, no ritmo dele.<br>Merry obedeceu, com um longo suspiro aliviado. – Certo, certo. Ele vai ficar bem, Passolargo? - Virou-se para o futuro Rei de Gondor.  
>- Eu acredito que sim. - Aragorn sorriu para confortá-lo. - Pippin é só mais exemplo da bravura dos hobbits. Ele não vai desistir tão fácil.<br>- Aye. - Gimli assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu o achei embaixo de um troll, Merry. O "Lad" é forte.  
>Merry assentia a cabeça fervorosamente, mas não conseguia captar nenhuma das palavras dos amigos. Só conseguia focar-se no fato do primo estar vivo. Ele está vivo.<br>- Eu sinto ele acordando. - Foram as palavras de Legolas que o puxaram de volta para a realidade.  
>- Eu...<br>- Vou precisar que você fique calmo, Merry. Você vai ter seu tempo com ele mas antes eu preciso garantir como ele está se sentindo para ajudar. - Aragorn avisou-o antes de voltar-se para Pippin, que já tentava teimosamente lutar contra o peso de suas pálpebras.  
>- Com licença. - Uma voz vinda da porta atraiu a atenção de todos os presentes mas só um o reconheceu de pronto.<br>- Faramir. - Foi quase como um sussurro.  
>O cavaleiro de Gondor se aproximou da cama do hobbit, cumprimentando todos os presentes com as devidas formalidades.<br>- Como está se sentindo, Pip? - Merry não conseguia tirar os olhos do primo. - Você está bem?  
>- Merry? Você parece péssimo. - Pip tentou levar a mão ao rosto do melhor amigo mas não teve forças. Entretanto, apiedando-se dele, Merry riu e abaixou a cabeça, de modo que o outro hobbit pudesse fazer-lhe carinho das bochachas. - Por que você está chorando, Merry?<br>- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido, Pip. Nunca nunca mais faça nada parecido de novo, ok? Você não pode me fazer passar por isso de novo. - Merry respondeu, seriamente, enquanto secava as lágrimas.  
>- Eu não posso prometer isso, Merry, eu não posso. - Pippin suspirou fundo, tentando estabilizar a respiração. - Porque eu matei um troll, eu matei um troll, Faramir! - Repetiu, o entusiasmo crescendo em sua voz e virou-se para o guerreiro de cabelos claros, orgulho irradiando de seu sorriso.<br>- Exatamente, Sir Peregrin Took, guarda da Citadel e matador de trolls. - Faramir sorriu-lhe de volta, transparecendo em seu sorriso todo o orgulho que ele próprio sentia do pequeno hobbit. - Eu mesmo nunca matei um. - Repousou a mão no braço do hobbit, deslizando os dedos até chegar na mão de Pippin, que a apertou imediatamente.  
>Aragorn agarrou o cotovelo de Merry e levou-o para trás, abrindo caminho para que Faramir pudesse se inclinar e plantar um beijo na testa do hobbit.<br>- Descanse agora, bravo hobbit, querido amigo. - Faramir pediu-o com carinho. - Aproveite a paz, você fez por merecê-la.  
>- Eu... Faramir! - Pippin chamou-o antes que ele pudesse ir embora. - Eu posso... Eu posso dar seu nome a meu filho quando eu... - Não conseguiu completar a frase, um bocejo interrompeu-o.<br>- Eu... - Faramir fora pego desprevenido mas logo se recompôs. - Seria uma honra, Pippin.  
>- E nós... Nós vamos voltar pro Condado, não vamos, Merry? - Pippin estendeu a mão procurando pelo primo, que empurrou Aragorn para correr até ela. - E nós vamos comer e beber e dançar e...<br>- E nós vamos rir do tom de vermelho que o rosto de Sam vai adquirir quando ele chamar a Rosinha para dançar. - Merry completou pra ele, rindo. - Nós mesmo vamos cortejar as moças mais bonitas, vamos nos casar com elas, você, eu e Frodo! E contar para nossos respectivos filhos histórias de como seus pais foram bravos, que não fraquejaram na face do perigo! - Merry estava gargalhando agora. - E eles vão brincar juntos, eles serão primos, Pip, e melhores amigos, eles vão nos fazer rir, vão nos deixar orgulhosos e malucos de preocupação. Vai... Vai ser perfeito, Pip, meu amor, vai ser lindo.- Sentiu mais lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos, agora por um outro motivo.  
>- E... – Aragorn interrompeu-os, sua voz suave. - Como amigos importantíssimos de Gondor, visitas deverão ser prestadas.<br>- Sim. - Legolas respondeu, rindo. - A mais satisfatória das obrigações.

**FIM**


End file.
